1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to the technical field of personal wagering and, in one exemplary embodiment, to methods and systems to facilitate personal wagers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online gaming typically consists of online casinos, virtual casinos, horse racing and online sports books. These types of wagering include a house or casino that takes bets from individuals. Therefore, the individuals are betting against the house or casino. The house or casino sets the odds. People that make personal bets with other people in states that do not allow gambling are wagering illegally.